Johnny Storm Day
Johnny Storm Day''' is the 16th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The 3rd Series.' It a 40 days event hosted by Tim Allen (voice of Dr. Doom) and Jack Black (voice of Ed) and the 1st episode to be a live event episode. Plot Day 4 While having a party at Johnny Storm's funeral, the Fantastic Four tell Ben and the crew how they got their powers and battled Dr. Doom. A shadowy figure fires a flare out of a window. The flare forms the words "The Fantastic Four!" Susan Storm is having tea with a friend. When she sees the flare, she turns invisible, gets into a cab, and offers the surprised driver a bill when she reaches her destination. Ben Grimm is trying to find a coat that fits him. A clerk in the haberdashery sees the flare. Grimm bursts out of the too-small door, rips a manhole out of the street, follows the sewers, and bursts out when he thinks he's reached his destination. Johnny Storm is working on his latest hot rod in a service station. The mechanic sees the flare, which turns into the number 4. Johnny bursts into flame and flies away. The authorities treat him as an enemy attack, so he reluctantly melts the jets that come after him. A nuclear heat-seeking missile locks onto him, and just as Johnny's flame starts to fade, an impossibly long pair of arms grabs the missile and throws it out to sea. Johnny's savior is the same man who fired the flare. He greets Susan, Ben, and Johnny with the words, "There is a task that awaits us ... a fearful task!" But how did these four people become so fantastic? To beat the Communists into space, scientist Reed Richards, sister and brother Sue and Johnny Storm, and pilot Ben Grimm sneaked off into space in a rocket. In space, the four were bombarded by cosmic rays. The auto-pilot landed the ship back on Earth, where they found themselves physically transformed and possessing remarkable new abilities. Sue could turn invisible. Ben transformed into an orange, muscular "thing." Reed's body became highly malleable, allowing him to stretch into any shape. Johnny's body burst into flame, and he could fly. They decided to use their abilities to become the super-team known as the Fantastic Four. They gave themselves the individual names Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Girl, Human Torch, and the Thing. '(Chapter 2) The Fantastic Four Meet the Mole Man!' Atomic plants in the Soviet Union, Australia, and South America have been mysteriously attacked by cave-ins. Another attack occurs in Africa, where a huge monster burrows out of the ground but is recalled by a human figure. The Fantastic Four travel aboard their private jet to Monster Isle, which Reed has deduced is the same distance from each attack. There, they are attacked by a giant three-headed monster. Reed stops the monster, but a cave-in separates Reed and Johnny from Ben and Sue. Beneath the island Reed and Johnny land in the Valley of Diamonds, which temporarily blinds them. The Mole Man appears, revealing he is responsible for the attacks. '(Chapter 3) The Mole Man's Secret!' The Mole Man explains his origin. Having been ridiculed by humanity, he went off alone in search of the legendary land at the center of the earth. Eventually he washed ashore on Monster Isle. Making his way through a cavern, he was caught in an avalanche and rendered almost blind. However, due to his other heightened senses taking over, he mastered the subterranean creatures and built himself an underground empire. Meanwhile, on the surface, Ben wrestles a rock monster. Ben and Sue find their teammates listening to the Mole Man's plan to invade the surface world. He sends his monster army against the Fantastic Four. While Johnny distracts the biggest one, the team flees through a tunnel, which Johnny seals shut behind them. After the Fantastic Four escape in their jet, Mole Man destroys the island so the surface world cannot trouble him again. Max says how did the Fantastic 4 battle Dr. Doom and Reed says it all starts with this. Johnny, while reading the 1st issue of ''The Incredible Hulk, compares Ben to the monster. Ben grabs the comic, but Johnny sets it afire. Reed and Sue stop them before they come to blows. The lights go out, despite their emergency generator. Doctor Doom, in a helicopter, drops a net over the Baxter Building. When Doom calls out to them, Reed recognizes the voice: Victor von Doom, an old college classmate. After an experiment, during which Doom tried to communicate with the dead but instead caused an explosion, he was expelled. Doom demands Sue as a hostage, and she agrees. Part 2: Back to the Past! Doom next demands that the other three board his helicopter and pledge not to attack him. He lowers a cage over Reed, Ben, and Johnny, and takes them to his castle. Once there, he tells them that he has invented a time machine and that they must retrieve Blackbeard's treasure chest from the past. With Sue as Doom's hostage, they must agree. Doom presses a button, activating the time platform they were unwittingly standing on. They appear in a port, where they come across two brigands arguing over a stolen bundle of clothes. Ben scares them off. With the clothes, they disguise themselves, including a heavy black beard for Ben. Looking for someone in Blackbeard's crew, they go to a tavern. Two pirates tell the barmaid to serve the strangers drugged grog. Part 3: On the Trail of Blackbeard Reed, Ben, and Johnny are in the hold of a pirate ship. Ben bursts through the deck and subdues the entire crew. When another ship appears, Ben takes command and orders his crew to attack! Part 4: Battle! Johnny flames on, harasses the other ship, and raises a cloud of steam. Reed stretches to the other ship like a gangplank, over which their crew passes. A quick fight ensues. While Reed and Johnny haul a treasure chest out of the hold, the crew hails Ben as Blackbeard. Reed empties the chest, reminding Johnny that they only promised to bring back Blackbeard's chest, not the treasure itself, and he replaces the treasure with chains. On deck, they realize that Ben is the Blackbeard of legend. He refuses to return with them, ordering the crew to douse Johnny, wrap Reed in a sail, and set them adrift in a lifeboat. Before they can launch the boat, though, a huge waterspout strikes the ship and destroys it. Reed and Johnny make it to shore, where they find Ben and the chest. Part 5: The Vengeance of Doctor Doom! The time platform appears above them and returns them to the present. Doom says that the treasure includes gems enchanted by Merlin and that they will make him "invincible." He opens the chest and sees that he's been cheated, which gives Ben the opportunity to attack. A single punch shatters the armor—and the machinery inside. It's a robot! The real Doom, in another part of the castle, activates a screen and tells them he will draw the air from their chamber. Sue, still his hostage, sees her chance. She turns invisible and short-circuits his control panel, which explodes. Doom is caught in the blast. She runs to the chamber and opens the door. Rather than confront Doom, who Reed assumes has traps everywhere, they decide to escape. Reed stretches through a window across the moat, Ben pushes that section of wall open while Reed pulls, and Johnny uses "atomic heat" to make a path across the moat. Doom escapes with his Rocket-Powered Flying Harness. Max says wow. Reed says more to be found. NOTE: In this episode, is from the Fantastic 4 #588 but with talking. Johnny Strom`s funeral lasts 40 days. Rewind *The Fantastic 4's origin is revealed. *FF will be in the FF episode. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Elena Validus *Max Tennyson *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Spider-Man (volunteers to replace Johnny Storm for the Fantastic Four) *The Penguins of Madagascar *Captain Armerica *Thor *Iron Man *Franklin Richards (Reed and Sue's son) *Fantastic Four: (main characters in this episode and last episode being Fantastic 4) **Mr. Fantastic **Invisible Woman **Human Torch (Flashbacks) **Thing Villains *Dr. Doom (Flashback) *Mole Man (Flashback) Aliens used *Fourarms (Flashback from "I Am Doom" during Johnny's funeral) *Echo Echo (Flashback from "The Last Stand For Johnny Storm" during Johnny's funeral) *Ultimate Echo Echo (Flashback from "The Last Stand For Johnny Storm" during Johnny's funeral) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes